earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Saunders
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Greg Saunders: 1841 - 1867 Greg was born in River Rock. Though his father was a lawman, Greg was considered a "soft child" and his father thought it best that Greg focus on academics and arts, leaving the boy's mother to raise him. When Greg was a teen, his father made some enemies and he sent his family east, promising to send for them when it was safe again. But that day never came. Greg's mother raised her son to become a musician in Central City known as the "Prairie Troubadour". With a natural charisma, a good sense of humor, a soulful voice, and a true talent for the guitar, Greg's stage presence led him to his tour throughout the cities surrounding Central City. He turned down offers to become an in-house performer. Greg didn't know why, just knowing he felt a calling to head west. When Greg realized he was near River Rock, he saddled a horse and rode into a town that was nothing like he recalled. A once truly idyllic settlement had become a den of sin and anarchy. Greg confronted the town's new sheriff, Dan Matthews. As a good judge of character, Greg called Matthews out for what he was: a corrupt puppet for the lawless elements in the town. Greg was arrested and tortured until Matthews realized that his captive was the son of Jim Saunders. Sheriff Matthews put the word out that he was fixing to hang Greg and soon enough Jim Saunders rode into town with his posse of six deputized eccentric strangers. But Matthews had planned on a fight and had plenty of gunhands ready. In the heat of the battle, Jim took a bullet meant for his son. As he cradled his father, Jim told Greg to take his guns and finish the fight. Through tears, Greg insisted he couldn't do it. He was a performer, not a fighter. But Jim put his own hat on Greg's head and told him "Nonsense. You're my son. You got the 'stuff', kid. Now go to work." Greg picked up his father's guns and charged at Matthews. Bullets flew around Greg but none found their mark. When Greg put a bullet in Matthews' chin, the gunhands fled. Instead of ending his father's murderer, Greg took the star off the Dummy Sheriff's chest and declared that there was a new law in town. The posse helped Greg take back the town, but one by one they left until only Old Walter Travis remained to mentor Greg. Travis taught Greg to shoot, ride, and rope. And once peace was restored to River Rock, the two set out to settle another score. Prairie Troubadour: 1867 - 1895 History wouldn't recall his name, but the Prairie Troubadour was a western legend who rode in the ranks of the Rough Bunch. Greg and three of his comrades became true legends when the four disappeared without a trace. But that was not the end of the Troubadour's ballad...Network Files: Greg Saunders (1/2) Desperado Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Old Walter called Greg "Wing" for his knack of charging into battle without a plan, preferring to "wing it." In return, Greg called Walter "Stuff" as Greg would prefer it if Walter "stuff it." When the two eventually went their separate ways, they both showed a fondness for labeling their later companions with these same monikers. * (Submitted by Proxy) Though he only wears a hat now when sporting his "Desperado" duds, Greg thinks a good cowboy hat is lucky. He often retires hats whenever it's luck has served him good, usually gifting the hat to someone as a means to thank them as a quite literal expression of "taking his hat off to you." This is also a way to honor his father. * (Submitted by Gremlin) I'm really not certain of the details of how Ystina and Greg met, I've gathered that Greg nearly gave his life to help Ystina recover the Holy Grail after it was stolen by a "double-crossing sumbitch." As he was dying, Ystina had Greg drink from the chalice he helped recover. The two have been bickering buddies ever since. Threat Assessment Resources * Grail Empowered Physiology ** Immortality ** Supernatural Senses * Joining to Vorpal Entity ** Enhanced Cosmic Resilience ** Enhanced Physical Resilience ** Limited Cosmic Awareness * Master Equestrian, Marksman, & Roper * Master Guitarist & Vocalist * Plenty of Law Enforcement Experience * Applied Phlebotinum Handcuffs * Custom D.C. Hero-Cycle * Hand Canon Revolvers * Lasso (Made from P-10t Threads) Weaknesses * Luddite * Reckless * Superstitious Trivia and Notes Trivia * Some of the known people Greg has given his hat to include Courtney Whitmore and Shelly Gaynor. * His identity as Desperado is covert and Greg takes gret effort to conceal it. * The 'V' on his belt means 'Victory'. Notes * Greg Saunders's image in E27 is based on Nathan Fillion, who voices Vigilante (Greg's hero alter ego) in Justice League Unlimited. * In the comics he's called the Vigilante. The 'Desperado' moniker is used to avoid confusion with Adrian Chase. * The spelling of his last name varies, sometimes it's Sanders and sometimes it's Saunders. The 'Saunders' version of the spelling is used in the Justice League Unlimited version of the vigilante. * Walter Travis is a nod to Lee Walter Travis, the Crimson Avenger. * The 'Wing' and 'Stuff' nicknames are nods to Crimson Avenger's (Lee Travis) and Vigilante's (Greg Saunders) sidekicks: Stuff, the Chinatown Kid and Wing How. Links and References * Appearances of Greg Saunders * Character Gallery: Greg Saunders Category:The Society Members Category:Project Victory Members Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:DEO Category:Department of Continuity Members